


baby, maybe i'm the one you like

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Gatekeeper Yeonjun, Kissing, M/M, sleepy beomgyu, sookai, taehyun is the slightly ruffled designated driver, yeongyu / beomjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: When the only available space in the car is a stranger's lap, Kai makes the best of it. Taehyun's still a snake for not saving his seat, though.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	baby, maybe i'm the one you like

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished the prompt i wrote a while back ٩( ᐛ )و in one night!! aaa
> 
> ages  
> tyunning - freshman - 19  
> beomgyu - sophomore - 19  
> soobin - junior - 20  
> yeonjun - senior - 21

Kai mutters a curse as he stumbles to the door, high-fiving and hugging what feels like everyone else on his way. It’s a little chilly, but the air feels so much better outside, and he gratefully takes a few deep breaths. He manages to make his way over to Taehyun’s SUV without tripping, though when he opens the side door, the car is suspiciously full.

“I thought you were saving me a seat, Hyunie,” Kai whines. The back seats have been folded due to the sheer amount of art supplies in the trunk. _Oops, that was his fault._ “Oh hi Yeonjunie-hyung,” he adds absentmindedly. The person passed out on top of him looks suspiciously like Beomgyu, but Kai can’t really tell since his face is obscured. 

“Get in the car Ning, it’s cold,” Yeonjun scolds. He holds out a hand to pull Kai in the car, and honestly Kai doesn’t currently have the working brain cells to compute that it was a bad idea, given that he’s six feet tall trying to find an available seat that doesn’t exist. Yeonjun hastily closes the door behind. 

“I was, but then you were late,” Taehyun says. “I gave your seat to someone who needed it.” He gestures to the unconscious girl strapped in the passenger seat—Ryujin, if he’s remembering correctly. “You’re going to have to sit in Soobin-ssi’s lap.” 

“Soobin-ssi?” Kai asks, staggering into the stranger’s lap anyway, still clumsy from alcohol. He’s glad that the stranger catches him before he crashes into the window, because that would have hurt. 

“That’d be me,” the person who is apparently Soobin says underneath him. Then there’s an arm snaking around his waist to secure him, surprisingly strong. Kai stretches out; there’s barely enough room for his legs—they’re almost touching Yeonjun’s—but it’s better than nothing.

 _Wow, his voice is pretty._ It’s gentle and soothing and pitched low enough to spark Kai’s interest. Though the nearby street lamps provide dim lighting at best, it’s enough for Kai to come to a quick conclusion—Soobin is really, really cute. Gorgeous, even, with his dark eyes and pouty mouth and his face handsome enough to be an actor’s. He would say normally he isn’t this bold, but one, Soobin-ssi is attractive as hell, two, Kai’s still a little drunk, and three, Kai probably won’t ever see him again.

He giggles and sticks out his hand. “Hi Soobin-ssi, I’m Huening Kai.” 

“Yeonjun-ssi, I know you’re already taking care of Beomgyu-hyung, but can you keep an eye on Hueka please?” Taehyun asks as he starts the car. From the looks of it, Kai has already pulled Soobin into his orbit, that charmer. “Just...make sure they don’t do something stupid.” 

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow. He’s not as familiar with Taehyun, but he knows Kai, and he knows Soobin. The two weren’t exactly known for being difficult drunks. “Sure.” He shifts in his seat, and Beomgyu unconsciously nips him on the shoulder in annoyance. 

Now, his honeybee? _He’s_ a difficult drunk. Yeonjun smiles to himself as he cards his fingers through Beomgyu’s soft hair. They’ve had more than enough excitement for tonight. 

“Soobin-ssi, you’re really gorgeous,” Kai says, tilting his head. “How come I didn’t see you at all during the party?” 

“You’re the gorgeous one here,” Soobin responds, and Kai blushes pink. “Well, I was mostly chaperoning Gyu…” 

“It must not have worked out well, since he still ended up with Jjunie-hyung.” Kai giggles again, toying with Soobin’s free hand. 

“I might have lost him halfway through,” Soobin confesses, completely captivated by the pretty boy in his lap and his bright laughter.

“I’m right here,” Yeonjun says flatly, but the pair ignore him as they press ever closer to each other, flirting with not just their words but also with adoring gazes and curious hands. 

_Hold up._ Yeonjun narrows his eyes when Kai swings his legs over to straddle Soobin’s lap. Is he really watching his baby brother put the moves on his roommate? 

Soobin adjusts his grip, both arms wrapping around Kai to steady him. Kai would prefer to feel Soobin’s hands on his waist, but the older male—a junior, apparently—seems to be committed to making sure he doesn’t fall out of the seat. Which is...really sweet, actually. 

Kai loops his arms around Soobin’s neck, biting his lip in a way he hopes comes off as tempting. Normally he would flirt a bit more with someone before kissing them, but he doesn’t really know anything about this stranger other than he’s attractive and pretty strong, with the way his arms feel. He doesn’t want to get to know him better either, at least not _now,_ not when they’re so close and their lips are almost touching, just waiting for permission. 

Thank goodness Soobin takes the hint, because he kisses Kai immediately, arms tightening around him as they sway slightly when the car takes a turn. Soobin tastes sweet and faintly of fruit, whereas Kai is sure that he probably tastes a bit like the strong coconut rum he had not too long ago. Kai tries not to whimper when Soobin licks deeper into his mouth, tongue brushing against his, but he’s totally done for when the older abandons his post on his waist to wind a hand through his hair, because of course this stranger would guess his weakness right off the bat. _Fuck,_ Kai thinks when Soobin’s grip in his hair tightens, and although the sound he makes is swallowed up between their lips, Soobin _knows,_ he knows from the way Kai shivers against him, and he can actually feel the curve of Soobin’s smirk when it happens. That earns a petulant nibble on Soobin’s lower lip, but the older just tugs his hair, and Kai’s ruined all over again. 

Meanwhile, Yeonjun is aghast in his seat. He meets Taehyun’s stare in the rear view mirror, and he shrugs helplessly. While his first thought was to immediately peel Kai off from Soobin, it seemed like Kai had started it; additionally, Beomgyu is finally nestled comfortably against his shoulder, dozing contentedly. Yeonjun didn’t want to wake him up. 

Plus, this is awesome blackmail material. Yeonjun aims his phone carefully. They don’t even flinch from the flash of the camera, too engrossed in kissing to notice. Yeonjun grins—Soobin is going to be mortified when he sees the photos with that straightlaced personality of his, maybe he can even con a month’s worth of laundry duty from him. 

He’s willing to let some things slide if it’s obvious they’re both into it. Though even Yeonjun has a limit, because when Soobin starts sucking kisses against the younger’s neck, causing Kai’s breath to hitch as he swallows back needy noises, he looks for something to throw. He doesn’t want to sacrifice his phone, but he can’t reach over to hit Soobin on the arm either with Beomgyu in his lap. Thankfully, there’s a water bottle in the cupholder to his side, and he aims it at Soobin’s shoulder, successfully surprising the two out of their heated makeout. 

“No necking in the car, kids,” Yeonjun hisses, trying to keep quiet. _Ah, youth._

Soobin colors a bit, but Kai just pouts.

“Aw hyung, you’re no fun.” 

“ _Hey,_ I am the definition of fun—” but he doesn’t get very far because Beomgyu shifts in his lap, blinking once at him before screwing his eyes shut again. He nuzzles against the junction of Yeonjun’s shoulder and neck, as if trying to find a comfortable pillow. When Beomgyu’s lips touch his collarbone, Yeonjun’s brain short-circuits, and _god_ he is such a hypocrite because he doesn’t do anything to stop him. 

Then again, he’s all kinds of whipped for him. 

“Go back to sleep Beomie,” Yeonjun says quietly. “We’re almost there.” 

“Okay Yeonjunie,” Beomgyu murmurs sleepily, settling again. Yeonjun can’t stop himself from placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

He glances over and sighs when he sees that his roommate and his baby brother are all over each other again. 

(Taehyun clearly shows his displeasure by slamming on the brakes after they drop off Ryujin, though Yeonjun scowls at him for almost waking up Beomgyu.) 

Yeonjun can see it, kind of. Soobin and Kai are a good fit for each other. He hopes they’ll talk to each other the morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> leaving it off on that note because i'm not sure if i'm going to write a continuation or not! if i am, it...shouldn't...be anytime soon (i kind of just write whatever i want so i can't promise anything ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ )


End file.
